Bomb Alert on Grimsborough
Bomb Alert on Grimsborough is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirteenth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in Financial Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The victim was a man named Henry Crosby, who was killed in an explosion in Cooper Park (the same place where Freddy Stewart was murdered) by a bomb. The killer was an explosives expert named Donald Byrd. The reason behind Donald killing the victim is not known, as he committed suicide-bombing at the public park when the team went to arrest him. It is possible that Donald killed Henry for testifying against him after he was charged with war crimes and then admitted to an institute for the criminally insane. Both Henry and Donald served in the US Military sometime in their lives. Stats Victim *'Henry Crosby' (was killed in an explosion in a public park) Murder Weapon *'Bomb' Killer *'Donald Byrd' Suspects hm.png|Harriet Meadows shaun13.png|Shaun Crosby rp.png|Rachel Priest az.png|Alfred Ziegler db.png|Donald Byrd Killer's Profile *The killer wears orthopedic shoes. *The killer wears a camo outfit. *The killer is partially deaf. *The killer is an explosives expert. *The killer's blood type is O+. Crime Scenes statue of W.cooper.png|Statue of W. Cooper park bench.png|Park Bench Henry's.png|Henry's Stall Stall counter.png|Stall Counter Hot dog stall.png|Hot Dog Stall Car trunk.png|Car Trunk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Statue of W. Cooper. (Clues: The Victim, Severed Foot, Shoe Print, Right Leg, Torn Card) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Shoe Print. (Result: Matching Shoe: Orthopedic Shoes) *Ask Harriet what she saw. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Veteran Card) *Inform Shaun of his father's death. *Investigate Henry's Stall. (Clue: Satchel) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Opened Satchel: Financial Documents) *Ask the reporter about the victim. *Talk to Shaun about Greene holding. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hot Dog Stall. (Clues: Bomb, Old Picture) *Analyze Disarmed Bomb. (06:00:00) *Examine Old Picture. (Result: Henry's Picture) *Ask Alfred about Henry's picture. *Ask Harriet about Henry's problems. *Investigate Stall Counter. (Clue: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter. (00:30:00) *Talk to Shaun about the letter. *See who this Donald Byrd is. *Make a deal with Rachel. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *See what Donald Byrd wants. *Investigate Park Bench. (Clue: Piece of Fabric) *Examine Piece of Fabric. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Ask Alfred for help. *Investigate Car Trunk. (Clue: Bomb) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Disarmed Bomb) *Ask Rachel what she knows about Byrd. *Arrest the Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Get news from Alfred Ziegler. *Investigate Henry's Stall. (Clues: Onion, Tomatoes, Can of Beans) *Give his ingredients to Alfred Ziegler. *Investigate Henry's Stall. (Clue: Chili Peppers) *Give the last ingredient to Alfred Ziegler. (Reward: Burger) *Get news from Shaun Crosby. *Investigate Statue of W. Cooper. (Clue: Broken Medal) *Examine Broken Medal. (Result: Silver Star) *Give his silver star to Shaun Crosby. (Reward: Camo Makeup (both genders),' Military Helmet' (male), Military Cap '''(female)) *Talk to Rachel Priest. *Investigate Car Trunk. (Clue: Metal Box) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (03:00:00) *Give the USB key to Rachel Priest. (Reward: '''100 XP) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case and It All Ends Here (Case #51) are the only cases in which the respective killers commit suicide, and therefore aren't tried. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Financial Center Category:Cases